You Bet Your Pretty Little Head
by TheAkatsukiFanGirl212121
Summary: This is a story about the young Madara Uchiha growing up, and learning more and more secrets about life as he goes on. He loves and loses, but in the end, he is, as I would say, Imperfectly Perfect. there is 2 authors, one who writes and comes up with the story, and 1 who comes up with the "more fun" chapters, but always has help from the main author.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters Madara Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, or Tobirama Senju. I do not own Konohagakure of the Rinnegan, or the Sharingan. All of these things belong to Mashashi Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden.

"Nii-san! Stop!" Izuna yelled to Madara, who had been hitting a stick against each bar in a fence on the way to the academy. "Fine." Madara said before throwing the stick at Izuna, who dodged it. Behind the two was Minachta, the boys' older cousin. Her parents were dead so she had grown up with the boys, and she was only a year older then Madara. Everyone knew her as 'The Uchiha Rose', because she was so beautiful. "Ow!" She yelled, being hit in the head with the stick. "Oh…s-sorry Mina-Kun." Madara said looking back before he ran into someone. He looked at who it was then he froze, his face bright red. "Oh sorry Madara-Sama." The girl said bowing. "No I-I'm sorry X'nedra." (Pronounced suh-nay-druh) Madara always really liked X'nedra since they first met. She was the Feudal lord's daughter, she had long straight black hair, and she had the Rinnegan. There was one weird thing about her and Minachta both. Neither of them cried regular tears. Minachta cried blood, but X'nedra cried golden tears. "Oh, I've got to go; Hashirama and Tobirama will get mad." X'nedra said. At the academy, they were teams of three. The two most powerful teams were team 6 and team 7. Team 6 was Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, and X'nedra Hishino. Team 7 was Madara Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, and Minachta Uchiha. Tobirama and Izuna were both 12. Madara and X'nedra were both 13. And Minachta and Hashirama were both 14. (How Ironic huh?) "Oh uh bye." Madara said as she walked away. "D'awww." Izuna said elbowing Madara's side. "Someone is in Love~." Izuna said Snickering. "NO. I'M. NOT!" Madara said before turning around and quickly walking through the academy doors. "Sheesh." Minachta said. "What's with him?"

"No sensei." Madara said looking away. All the teams had to sit at a table together, and it looked like different layered aisles going upward the farther back the aisle. The Sensei slammed Madara in the back of the head with the back of their hand. "OWWWW!" Madara said leaning forward, then cursing under his breath. "Don't answer if you don't know!" The sensei said. All the other kids in the room had been staring. "Lunch time." The sensei said. "Everyone outside, except for Madara." All the kids; except Madara, Ran outside. The sensei leaned close to Madara's face, grabbed the back of his hair, and pulled his head back. He winced in pain and the sensei spoke with a dark, evil voice. "Look kid, I don't care if you ARE the future of one of the most powerful clans in our village, you piss me off." Madara stopped wincing and looked angered. He stood and pushed the sensei back, and she nearly fell over. "You have no right to speak to me; or any other child that way." He said, with a dead serious tone. "Oh don't I?" she said, holding a book to his face. A book of rules. "Oh well!" he said looking away. His parents walked in. but how…? "Nikoro-Sensei, we are here to pick up our children… Why is Madara here? Shouldn't he be outside?" Madara's mother asked. "Yes, but he was being troublesome in class." The sensei said looking down at Madara. Madara's father shot a look at Madara, a look that gave Madara the chills. "Yes, we will be sure to talk to him," His father said grabbing Madara by the wrist, "It won't happen again." His father said pulling Madara out the door, with his mother following close behind. Izuna and Minachta strode after them, and the walk home intensely quiet.

"No father…" Madara said, looking away covering the now bruised side of his face. "Don't disrupt class again, or else next time, I'm cutting your hair." His father said. Madara's tear filled eyes widened and he looked up at his father. "No! I promise it won't happen again I promise! Please Father please don't!" His father looked at him in surprise. "You really like having long hair don't you?" He said, looking down at his now shaky son. "Yes! I dislike having short hair!" He was almost yelling, like if he was having a panic attack. "Very well. You know your consequences now. Go to bed." "Ok Father goodnight." Madara stood and slid the screen open then closed it behind them, and he walked down the moonlit hallway where he walked to his room opened the screen and closed it behind them. He looked at the mirror on his wall. "My… face…" He said putting his fingertips over his bruise. 'What would X'nedra think?' he thought to himself as he lye down. He slowly started to cry into his pillow. He didn't know why he cared so much. He finally fell asleep

Madara growled as Hashirama laughed in his face. "Are you trying to look purple!?" Hashirama said, trying to breathe from laughing too hard. 'Must keep my hair. Must keep my hair...' Madara thought to himself before walking away. He felt himself be shoved back. "Look Hashirama, Leave Madara alone okay!?" It was Minachta she grabbed Hashirama by the low collar on his shirt and got in his face. "Well look who it is," Hashirama said "Madara's Mommy." He said before kissing Minachta on the cheek, he really liked her. "EWW!" she said before throwing him on the floor then rubbing her cheek. "Hashirama I swear, leave me alone, and Madara alone also!" She said shooting dagger-like stares at him. "Minachta, you do realize that by the age of 18 you can be forced into marriage." Hashirama said standing up. "Yea so?!" She said, crossing her arms. "It'll be me." He said evilly smirking. "Yea, you COULD say that." She said turning away to walk. "You bet your pretty little head." He said amused. "Don't. Call. Me. Pretty!" she said before she angrily dragged Madara and Izuna inside behind her as Tobirama and Hashirama watched.

Madara hated class this day. They had to write an essay on genjutsu's. Though no one besides him and few others were actually writing. He saw how everyone was staring at him. He just ignored it. He hated this. From the bottom of his heart, he hated this. He then started to hear whispers about him, which the other kids were not good at considering he could hear EVERYTHING they said. "I guess his family hates him." One of the girls said. SNAP. Then dead silence. Madara's pencil snapped in his hand. He raised his hand. "Yes Madara." The sensei called. "May I go to the restroom?" Madara asked. "Hai, you may." Madara quickly walked out to and down the hall to the bathroom. He turned the sink on and looked in the mirror. He made a disgusted face. "Ugh!" he yelled, slamming his fist lightly into the mirror, cracking it slightly. "Look," he paused, "You now are imperfect, as am I." Great he thought. Now I am talking to myself. He put his hand on his bruised cheek and squeezed. He sighed. He sat against a wall, and buried his face in his knees after he curled up into a ball and laid his face there. Minutes passed. "Hey buddy, you ok?" Said a familiar voice. Madara glanced up. Tobirama. He was always nice to Madara, yet no one knew nor cared why. "Uh… You could say that." Madara said looking to the side. "C'mon, let's go back, it's lunch and you've been gone to here for hours." A silence. "Hours?" Madara was surprised. Tobirama nodded, then lent out his hand, which Madara pulled himself up with. They walked outside, where they went there separate ways.

"Where're we going?" Minachta asked, playing with stray locks of Izuna's hair before he pulled away. "For sushi." The boys' father replied. Minachta made a face that indicated 'bitch please'. "That's a lie. I know where we are going, Hoshito, Yoshira, We're going to a ceremony aren't we?" Minachta said, sounding pushy. "Yes that is why you all need to be on your best behavior, "he sighed, "Now Yoshira and Izuna, you Stay here. Minachta and Madara you two come with me. He led them to a stage where Hashirama and few other boys stood, and Madara was told to stand by them, which he did. Minachta was led to stand by X'nedra, on the opposite side. Soon Hoshito walked off stage and soon Minachta was stood by Hashirama. X'nedra was stood in front of Madara. Neither of the Uchiha's knew what was going on. X'nedra bowed and Madara stared as she did so. The part of her bangs covering her eye fell off her face as she bowed, and Madara gasped. Scars. She did not see what he was staring out. He bowed also. The feudal lord stood and looked at the kids. "You may not know why we are here. Children, if you are not paired up with someone please go sit with your clan." Many children left only Madara, Hashirama, Minachta, and X'nedra were still on stage. "Now children, you may not know this, but the person you are paired up with… Is the person you will be married to in the future."

My first chapter!

Oh, and not ALL my chapters will be so fast and easy flowing.

I hope you all liked it!

~TheAkatsukiGirl212121


	2. scars don't hurt only physically

Writer 1: Hi guys umm the last chapter I really sucked on, but this one should be better, and the schedule is I write two then the other writer writes two and so on…. ENJOY

-0o0o0o0o0-

Everybody who was not on the stage was either extremely excited, or furious. All the girls in the crowd were yelling 'This is outrageous!' Or 'But I thought I was to marry Mada-sama!' the four kids on stage all had different reactions, and Hashirama's was the worst by far. He was almost pulling some of his own hair out before he raised his hand. "… yes Hashirama….?" The feudal lord asked with a weird look on his face, which was filled with both anger and confusion. "Well sir, I want to give up this girl to my brother, to be HIS future wife!" He spoke fast and intensely losing his breath and trying to catch it right after. Minachta shook her head and started doing a sort of happy dance, which nobody seemed to notice. "Hmm…," The feudal lord took this into consideration before he finished speaking, "I suppose… bring your brother up here and exit the stage please." "Thank you sir." Hashirama bowed and ran off stage, his feet slamming into the hollow old wooden steps of the stage. In less then a minute Tobirama was on stage in front of Minachta, his face bright red. Minachta did not seem to care. X'nedra stood there, looking at the floor contently, speechless and motionless. Madara didn't know what to think he was overwhelmed and he tried walking backwards, to run away from this whole thing. However, he took one wrong step and started to fall. In reality, he was most likely falling incredibly fast, but to Madara it felt like slow motion. He was grasping for someone or something to hold onto, or maybe for someone to help him. 'Why me? Why is this happening right now, I wish I could just run awa-AHH' He felt a horrible pain when he hit the floor, but then everything went black.

-0o0o0o0o0-

Madara's eyelids fluttered open and he felt a huge pain in his chest. "ANIKI!" he heard Izuna yell. Madara sat up and saw Izuna, Minachta, and his parents in the room with him. "What happened?" he said, looking at the bandages covering his stomach and lower chest, they looked lumpy. "Well," Minachta started then she sighed, "The doctor says you have 7 broken ribs." She looked away awkwardly after she said this, and Madara looked as though he was about to pass out. "S-seven?" he asked looking around. "I'm afraid so…" His father said. "B-but I-I school…" he looked at the wall sadly, and with the weird sound in his voice, they thought he was going to cry. "Your sensei was informed, and if you feel any pain at any time, let her know." His mother said sweetly, before she sat on the side of the bed by Madara, and rubbed his back lightly. "Oh….Okay mum… but P.E….." He said his voice kind of trailing off. "You will still have to dress, but not participate in sports." She said. "Hmm… Okay… Is it only my ribs?" He said turning to his mom. "Uhh…. I think the doctor also said part of your spine was bruised." She kind of looked away awkwardly and sadly. "Great." Madara mumbled. "Mum, Dad, Izuna, Minachta, Guys can I kind of get some sleep?" He said and he was trying his hardest not to be rude about it. Nobody had to really answer, except by motion. They all got up and left, Izuna was last, he turned off the light and closed the door behind him. Madara slowly laid back down onto his bed trying not to hurt himself more then he already was hurt. He stared at the ceiling thinking about lots of things, mostly his pain, before he fell asleep.

-0o0o0o0o0-

"Now students, because of the events last night, so of you will be rearranged in where you sit." The sensei said looking at everybody. She pointed to a table very far back in the room, against the wall. "At that table, I need Tobirama Senju, and Minachta Uchiha." She said. Minachta walked around Madara and went to the table where she was to now sit. Tobirama was up there in a flash and Minachta was a little concerned about that. 'Does he actually like me that much?' Minachta thought to herself as she sat down. The sensei pointed at the table directly behind it. "There I need X'nedra Hishino, and Madara Uchiha. Then I need Hashirama Senju to sit at the same table as Izuna Uchiha." Madara, X'nedra, and Hashirama all got up and moved to there new seats. Madara was walking slow and cautiously, while the other two were walking quickly and carefree. Madara sat on the outside of the table, so if X'nedra needed to leave he had to move. He tried to not to lean against the table or the chair, so that nothing would touch his chest or his back. X'nedra kind of stared at him strangely. "Today you will be talking with your table mates, and your concerns, or questions about them." She said. 'Oh how lovely' Madara thought before slowly turning to X'nedra. She had already looked determined to ask something and Madara rather flinched. "Why are you sitting so weird?" She asked almost immediately. "Well, yesterday when I fell off stage, I broke seven ribs and bruised my back severely." She leaned in closer and looked at his stomach before leaning back. "I see…" She said. "Why do you cover your face all the time?" He asked X'nedra, tilting his head. She sighed then looked at him. "Well take a look for yourself." She moved her bangs out of her eyes for a few seconds and then let her bangs fall back into place. He did not want to be rude about the scars… they probably felt worse then they looked. "Madara…" She said looking up, to meet his eyes. "Y-yes?" he said he was getting nervous, it got tense all of a sudden. "Do you… even actually like me? You know… Like are you sad you have to marry me when you get older?" She wasn't kidding. Her voice seemed very sad but serious. "Of course I like you. And who wouldn't want to marry you, I mean, you are a really great person." He said. 'Oh gosh it just got extremely uncomfortable.' He thought to himself.

-0o0o0o0o0-

After lunch, all the students went back to their seats. Madara saw a paper on his desk and he examined it. "Hmm?" He said unfolding the paper. It had big. Bulgy, curly handwriting on it. In addition, from what it stated it was obviously a letter from a girl. It read: "Dear Madara-kun 3, look, I know you like that girl X'nedra but if she doesn't back off, I'll kill her! Then you will not have a girl to marry! Moreover, you'll be alone like forever! So you have been warned. Have a nice day! Stay sexy! –love your secret admirer" Madara blinked then kept reading it over. Was this seriously, what this person threatened? Soon X'nedra was looking over his shoulder before he folded it quickly again. "what's that?" she said leaning her chin on his collar bone, considering Madara always had the wide collar on his shirt open mostly, it was easy to get to. "Oh uh, nothing something my parents wrote me." He said shivering slightly under her chin. She pulled her head up. "Oh ok." She said before she turned her head to the sensei who was now speaking. "Pack up your things." The sensei said before turning to where her clattered desk had been. X'nedra's bag was already packed, so she picked up Madara's things and packed them for him. "Thanks." He said picking up his backpack. Wrong move. He tugged at it as he stood and X'nedra's foot had been on the strap, so when he pulled it she fell over. Before she could hit the floor, she was up again, in Madara's arms against his chest. She pushed away then looked at him horrified. Without saying anything, she picked up her backpack then jumped the desk, and quickly ran towards and out the door. 'What's with her?' Madara wondered as he left the room.

-0o0o0o0o0-

"X'nedra! Bring me your backpack!" Her father called from his office. "Yes dad!"  
She called back as she trudged into her room. At home, she looked completely different. She wore her hair up and out of her face, a shirt that went a little past her belly button and some shorts. She was lucky one of the servants was in her room at the time, holding her backpack out to her. "Thanks.'' X'nedra said. She quickly returned to her dad's office, and as soon as she walked in, her face looked disgusted. She handed her bag to her father then turned to face her cousin. "Ryota…" she said, thin eyed. Ryota did what he always did to her. He looked at her head to toe, as if he was checking her out. "Ryota stop! That makes me uncomfortable!" she said freaking out. "Ryota leave and come back later." Her father said, and Ryota did as he was told. "X'nedra, come here." He said, sounding stressed. She stood at his side. "Yes father?" she said sweetly. "Closer." He said and she leaned forward. SMACK. In a second, X'nedra was on the floor having her stomach kicked. She scrambled away and out of the office, having blood stream down her face from beneath her eye. She knew what she did wrong. She went to a servant, and had the servant patch the gash under eye up.

-0o0o0o0o0-

Well, this chapter kind of disappointed me… and beware, the next chapter will be rape filled I'm sure -.-*


End file.
